Doctor Who Halloween
by Terfluous
Summary: Yes I know it should go in crossovers, but then nobody would read it.  Vicky finally gets to go Trick-or-Treating with her friends. But when she begins to feel scared, is she just being a wimp? Or is there something dangerous lurking around? Please review


Victoria was draped over the side of a broken grand piano that was tipped on it's side. She swished her tail back and forth glumly as the other kittens bragged about their Halloween costumes, and chatted gleefully about how much candy they were going to get this year. Everyone else was going, but Munkustrap just _had_ to go all overprotective and say no when Victoria asked if she could 'Trick-or-Treat' with Jemima, Electra and Etcetera. "I _never_ get to do _anything_" She muttered to her self, frowning and sticking out her bottom lip. It really wasn't a pretty expression for such a pretty face. Victoria's pout had caught Tumblebrutus's attention. 

"What's wrong Vicky?" his voice from beside her startled her a little as he took up a similar position on the broken piano. Victoria grunted.

"Dad won't let me go Trick-or-Treating with the others"

"Aww why not?" Tumblebrutus asked with concern.

"He says there are monsters outside the junkyard, and they'd kill me and eat me, or worse." she snorted "Like I believe that" she rested her head down on her forearms and sighed. Tumblebrutus propped himself up on one arm and came up with an idea.

"Well, maybe we could get permission from your mum..." he shrugged and Victoria looked up.

"How so?" she frowned.

"Well, you could ask to go with me and I'll say that I'll protect you from any possible danger." He smiled.

"That might work" Victoria mulled it over for a little – if Tumble said that he'd protect her then she'd be safe from all the rapists that she said were out there... She smiled "Why not!" They both grinned and went off to find Demeter.

Demeter wasn't easily swayed, but when she saw the sincerity written all over Tumblebrutus's face she relented, gaining a tight hug and many "thank you"s from her daughter. The pair of them skipped out of the den happily.

"Thanks Tumble!" Victoria beamed

"It's no problem" Tumblebrutus smiled back. Victoria suddenly stopped in dismay.

"What will I go as though?" Mistoffelees was going as Dracula, Pouncival was going as Spiderman, Tumblebrutus was going to be Fireforfiddle (as suggested by Gus), Etcetera was going as a devil while Jemima was going as an angel, Electra was going to be a rainbow fairy, and Victoria had run clean out of ideas.

"Well, what sort of thing do you want to be? Creepy? Cute? Good? Evil?" Tumblebrutus asked

"Uh... creepy would be awesome, but I still don't have a clue" Tumblebrutus looked around the piles of junk and spotted a toy doll. He walked over and picked the raggedy thing up and handed it to her. It stared up at her with a slight evil smile and huge wide eyes, the painted on makeup had smudged and the hair looked coarse and scraggly.

"Is that creepy enough?" he smiled

"It's perfect!" she grinned.

Victoria was all ready to go out Trick-or-Treating with Tumblebrutus. She was wearing a ripped and stained blue dress quite similar to the doll's, her hair was smeared with some sort of oil and her makeup could make anyone turn away. Tumblebrutus was wearing a poofy wig and some sort of robe with fake claws. They met up by the old TSE1 with some of the other kittens. After commenting on each other's costumes for a while, they all set off towards the exit of the Junkyard into a small neighborhood. Victoria was beaming with excitement as she took in all the new sights and smells. Everything was so odd – people had cut faces into pumpkins and put candles inside and placed them around their houses, others had put up signs like "Enter At Your Own Risk" and "Halloween free zone".

Soon all of their buckets were filling with all sorts of sweets as the group made their way slowly around the curves of the streets. Though none of them had noticed the increasing amount of houses who's doors never opened, or the fact that there were no more groups of other Trick-or-Treaters in sight. After a while of continuing to knock at the doors of the now half abandoned street, Victoria began to sense something was off and decided to inform Tumblebrutus.

"Why is it so silent around here? When we started there were heaps of others walking around, but this is like a ghost town!" Victoria whispered to him with a worried glance

"It's alright, we're probably in an area with lots of old cranky folks who hate Halloween anyway" He answered with a reassuring smile and they both shrugged it off, though the thought kept nagging at the back of her mind.

The group came across a really old looking house that was painted entirely black. It must have been there at least two hundred years or so, and was covered in cobwebs. All the windows were smashed and jagged glass jotted out from the frames rather dangerously.

"This is the best looking house yet!" Pouncival remarked, walking up to the giant front door

"Are you sure it was made to look like that?" Victoria called out from the back of the group. Pouncival stopped and turned

"Well, why wouldn't it be?" He asked as if she was just being stupid.

"Perhaps it really is as old and horrid as it looks, did you notice that there is nobody else walking around the street and the birds have stopped chirping?" Victoria noted in a serious tone, bringing the others into fits of laughter.

"Oh Vicky! You're so funny" Etcetera managed to say through giggles. Victoria however wasn't laughing with them, but was focused on trying to see through into the dark room of the house. She was sure she saw something move.

"I'm not joking! As much as I hate to admit it, this is starting to freak me out and I think we should move on" Everyone stopped giggling and stared at her.

"Whatever" Pouncival spat and turned toward the door. The knocker was so rusty it wouldn't move, so he rapped on the door with his paw.

There was a long silent pause. Pouncival was about to turn and leave when the door handle turned and the door slowly opened outwards a short way and stopped abruptly. Pouncival turned around to give a confused look at Mistoffelees when the door moved again, but stopped when he looked back. Everyone was confused, while Victoria was trying to get Tumblebrutus to take her back home. Pouncival was getting sick of playing with doors so he grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open the rest of the way to reveal something most unusual. Jemima screamed but stopped when she realized it wasn't moving. A stone statue had answered the door – but that wasn't possible! Jemima whispered to Etcetera about how it looked like her own costume in some ways.

They all stood there awkwardly as nothing happened. Finally Pouncival turned around and announced:

"This is lame! Let's move on" and they started turning around and wandering back to the footpath. Victoria turned around to give it a last look and screamed. The statue was no longer in the doorway of the old house, but right behind her! It was indeed an angel figure, and it's hands were held up to it's face like it was crying. The other kittens came back to see what the matter was.

"What the Fell?" Tumblebrutus and the others gaped in disbelief.

"It moves" Victoria said fear-stricken as she backed away from it slowly. Mistoffelees walked up to it and touched it's arm. He then took on an expression of pure fear as he stared at it.

"What is it Misto?" Electra asked, thoroughly confused and slightly scared.

"I read about these in one of my Dark Arts Bibles. They are said to be one of the most dangerous living beings in the universe and are virtually unstoppable" He said with a nervous quiver to his voice.

"I'm sorry-" Jemima said in confusion "did you say, _'living'_?" she looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.

"I am not kidding Jemima, nobody look away from it!" He raised his voice a bit

"Why? What is it?" Etcetera was dying to know.

"This my friends, is a Weeping Angel" He announced like an archeologist that had just dug up the most valuable treasure.

"Oh how scary!" Pouncival said sarcastically and started to walk off rolling his eyes.

"No Pouncival! We need you to stay here, there could be more of them out there" Victoria held him back by his shoulder.

"Ok then why doesn't it just keep following us now? What's it going to do – Steal my candy?" Pouncival put his hands on his hips looking rather unimpressed. Mistoffelees laughed at his ignorance.

"It'll do much more than just steal your candy, this will kill you if you aren't careful" The queens gasped and glanced at each other worriedly.

"Why doesn't it just kill us right now?" Tumblebrutus asked

"I think it is called a quantum lock – they can only move when nothing is watching them, which is why I told you all to keep looking at it... oh and don't look in the eyes!" Mistoffelees added quickly.

"So what do we do?" Victoria questioned, "We can't just stay here looking at it forever!"

"No we cant. If I can send a mental distress signal–"

Mistoffelees was cut off by a sudden vworping noise and a sudden gust of air. Everyone turned to see what was making the noise, and were surprised to see a blue Police Box form on the foot path just in front of them. Victoria screamed and Mistoffelees turned back around. The angel now had an arm around her neck and one around her stomach, along with a rather fierce expression upon it's stone face.

"No!" Mistoffelees yelled "You all stopped looking at it!" Everyone gasped at the sight of Victoria struggling hopelessly to get out of the arms of this unstoppable menace.

"Help me!" Victoria screamed

"Tumblebrutus can you keep looking at the angel for us – don't look away for anything, and don't blink!" He did as told.

Just then the door of the blue Police Box opened and a funny looking man wearing black pants, a tweed jacket and a red bow-tie stepped out.

"Oh look what we have here!" He smiled as he looked them up and down in ...amazement? "I don't think I've met any of your species before! What are we all dressed up for then?" he asked no one in particular, Mistoffelees stepped forward and bowed to the man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir! I am Mistoffelees and we are Jellicle Cats." He shook his hand with a big smile.

"Very nice to meet you too! Now who called me?" the man asked looking around the kittens that had gathered around him.

"I did, we have a rather sticky predicament" Mistoffelees pointed to the angel and Victoria.

The man immediately took on a new posture as he walked over to the struggling queen.

"Oh I see..." He said taking a metal object out of his pocket and waving the end over the angel, the stick looking thing made an odd buzzing noise that varied in pitch.

"You're lucky they looked back in time" he said quietly to Victoria with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Electra asked even more confused than before.

"Me? I'm the Doctor" He said smiling cheerily as though the question had been put to him thousands of times before. "Your friend is about to die, unless we can stop the angel... which should be easy enough" He stated rather carelessly as he paced around thinking

"Easy? Mistoffelees said they were virtually unstoppable!" Victoria said exasperated

"Well, easier than stopping ten, or twenty, or a hundred..." he shrugged while the other kittens' hope deflated.

"So how do we stop it then?" Pouncival asked, slightly annoyed that the 'Doctor' didn't seem at all worried.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking of something" The Doctor replied, pacing the ground again.

"Haven't you dealt with these creatures before?" Mistoffelees questioned

"Yeah but there was always more than one, and I could trick them into looking at each other."

The Doctor frowned and looked up at the angel for a bit.

"What?" Jemima asked when she noticed his manor changed.

"Something's not right. Not right at all" The Doctor started pacing again. Just then the door to the Police Box opened again and a human with firey red hair stepped out.

"Doctor, you won't be happy to hear this, but Rory just ate the last Jammie Dodger" She called out from the doorway.

"What? No!" He wailed and started muttering to himself about how he 'dibbsed' it and it wasn't fair. The red headed girl looked around at the Jellicles and smiled – they were possibly the cutest aliens she'd ever seen. She soon spotted Victoria in the grips of the angel and walked slowly towards them. Etcetera was asking Electra in vain what a Jammie Dodger was.

"Hey Doctor, is this a Weeping Angel?" She said still facing it. The Doctor turned his attention back to the situation.

"Yes apparently, yes" he shrugged, Mistoffelees gave a sideways look.

"But didn't they fall into the light of non-existence last year?" She frowned at the thought.

"They did" The Doctor's brain seemed to click "So what is _that thing?"_

The kittens couldn't keep up with this weird logic, and ended up staring at the Doctor openmouthed (save for Tumblebrutus), as if he and this ginger girl had gone round the bend. The Doctor looked up and down the angel once more. He leant forward and whispered in the angel's ear – or where it's ear should be under that stone hair. The angel let go of Victoria and flickered until it revealed no other but the Rum Tum Tugger himself. All the Kittens stared completely dumbfounded and horribly confused.

"How–"

"Ah! A perception filter. It fools you into seeing something else, a rather useful device for disguises or scaring people in this case, if there aren't too many mirrors..." the Doctor cut Tumblebrutus off rather rudely. Tugger winked at them.

"I had you all scared for a record time!" He hooked his thumbs into his belt "And it beats the costume by a mile" he grinned, Etcetera swooned and Victoria was giving him a death glare.

"Let's go home" Pouncival grunted, annoyed that he only got half as much Candy as last year. The other kittens nodded in agreement to that idea – before anything else could happen. Mistoffelees bowed to the Doctor and his companion, and thanked them for coming.

Back at the Junkyard, the Kittens' mothers were surprised to see them arrive home a bit earlier. None of them wanted to talk about it, and went straight to their bedrooms for the night. The Rum Tum Tugger joined Munkustrap on the tire and smiled.

"I don't think Victoria will ever go Trick-or-Treating again" He said smugly as Munkustrap chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for that, Tugger" he said patting his brother on the back before heading off to his den.

"What interesting creatures!" Amy Pond exclaimed as she entered the TARDIS after the Doctor. "Like humans, but with fur and cat bits..." she grinned, but paused when the Doctor didn't reply. He was frowning again, and it was slightly unsettling to Amy.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand gently on his shoulder

"If the angels were erased from existence..." He murmured still thinking, Amy cocked her head to the side, not knowing where he was going with this. The Doctor looked up at her with eyes wild with fear, he uttered:

"Then how could they know of the Weeping Angels?"


End file.
